Just So You Know
by Keep Moving Onwards
Summary: Song-fic, KFxRob, dark, slash, some child abuse. What else is there to say? No lemon.


**A/n: This is for a challenge on the YJ Challenge forms. I do not own the song or young justice. **

**Warning: slash, dark, drunk, swearing, no lemon but enough of the other stuff to make it M.**

**Based on the son "just so you know"**

**I'm really happy with how this turned out. **

Wally found himself staring, again. He couldn't help it, Robin was hot when he was fighting! The way he moved, let's just say it took all of the speedster's self-control not to run over to the boy and hug him.

"Kid Flash look out!" Aqualad called.

Wally ducked just in time to avoid a flying piece of wreckage thrown by one of the terror twins. He adjusted his goggles, 'no time to stand around now' he rushed off, creating a hurricane that lifted the twins inside. He screeched to a stop and they fell on the ground, knocked out.

Robin walked up to the speedster and they highfived. Wally fought to hide his blush. He didn't even know why he was blushing so hard. Well, he did, but he shouldn't be!

When they returned to the cave, they debriefed the mission. It had been fairly simple. As Superboy put it, "no evil monkeys, no shadows, beat up the bad guys."

Batman dismissed the group. "You're all free to go, except for Kid Flash, I have to discuss something with him."

As soon as the others were gone Batman glared at the boy. Wally flinched, not sure what he had done. "I thought I made it clear that this team is not a place for relationships. I am aware that you have become, interested in Robin. So, here it is simple enough for you to understand you are suspended from the team until you feel you can focus."

"But… that's not fair!"

"The same would go for any member of the team in your situation. I'm also going to notify Flash of this."

When Wally got home, he plunked down on his bed. He was suspended from the team, Bats had basically forbidden from going near Rob, and he hadn't even talked to Uncle Berry or his parents yet. He knew that he should just get over his feelings, but he couldn't.

"Wallace! Get down here!"

Wally headed out his door and down the stairs. He saw the tell-tale array of bottles on the ground. His father was standing unsteadily in the room, his face incredibly red.

"I am extremely disappointed in you," Robert West began. "You're good looking, a hero, you could have any number of girls, and you choose to go look at a fucking MAN." His face was red as he advanced on the teen.

"Dad I…" Wally backed away, trying to put enough distance between himself and the older man. Somewhere in the back of his mind he laughed at the irony of it, he fought super villains on a regular basis but he couldn't even stand up to his drunken father.

"No Excuses you bitch." The man swung his bottle at Wally's head, the bottle broke on contact, splashing its remaining contents all over the young hero.

Wally backed up more tripping he fell backwards.

"Do you know how unhappy you're mother would be?" the bottle hit again. "Get out!"

"What?" Wally's voice shook slightly.

"You heard me, get out!" The man gestured wildly towards the door "You are not welcome back until you are no longer a gay freak!"

Wally quickly left. He started to run, not as fast as he could. Just a slow (for him) steady pace. When the speedster next looked up, he was somewhere on the streets of Star City.

Where could he go? He wandered around haphazardly and happened upon Roy's small apartment. He rang the bell.

When Roy opened the door he was shocked to see Wally standing outside. The boy's eyes were red, like he had been crying and he smelled like alcohol. The substance seemed to be all over his head and shards of glass from a bottle were imbedded in him. Wally looked up to Roy.

"Let's get you inside."

The speedster nodded and the two boys entered the house. Immediately afterwards, Wally collapsed, exhausted.

"Robin B-1"

"Hey guys!" Robin greeted. Conner and Megan sat on the couch and Aqualad was leaning against a wall.

Robin looked around "Where are Wally and Artemis?" he asked.

"Wally's not here yet, and Artemis and Zatana are in Artemis's room," Kaldur responded.

"Recognized Batman 01"

"Mission briefing, now."

"But, Wally's not here yet." Megan sounded concerned.

"Kid Flash has been temporarily suspended from the team. You will be going on missions without him." Batman's tone left no room for argument. "Robin, go get Artemis."

Robin got up and walked down the hall knocking on Artemis's door. "Hey time for a mission." He opened the door and stepped back in surprise. He found the two girls lip locked.

They quickly pushed away from each other, blushing.

"Not a word," Artemis hissed as they walked back down the hall.

The mission had been successful, just normal recon, or the team's version of recon. No big plot or anything of terrible importance to the league, though.

Robin headed home with Batman. Once they were in the cave Batman left for patrol, telling Robin to monitor for any activity.

Of course Robin was hacking the computer. He wanted to know why Wally had been temporarily taken ofr the team. He found the file, a video from one of the security cameras in Mount Justice.

"_I thought I made it clear that this team is not a place for relationships. I am aware that you have become, interested in Robin. So here it is, simple enough for you to understand you are suspended from the team until you feel you can focus."_

"_But… that's not fair!" _

"_The same would go for any member of the team in your situation. I'm also going to notify Flash of this." _

Robin stared at the screen in shock. His friend, who he had been starting to think of in a different light, was suspended from the team for liking him. Strangely, Robin became angry. Why did Bruce do that? Did he think his partner wasn't capable of handling his own romantic situations?

Roy looked at Wally. After collapsing the first night, the speedster had told him the full story: Robin, Batman, his father, everything that had happened.

Roy couldn't help but remember his own similar situation. Shortly after his big argument at the Hall of Justice with Green Arrow, Ollie had caught him shooting up, and promptly kicked him out. That was when he had discarded the name 'Speedy' and replaced it with the self fashioned 'Red Arrow'.

Other than confide in Roy the speedster had done nothing, just sat and stared out the window. He hadn't eaten or slept, just stared blankly into space, depressed.

"Wally,"

Wally vaguely recognized Roy's voice, asking him if he wanted something to eat. The speedster just stared into space. He couldn't explain it but the usually hyper boy couldn't find the energy to even move. Inside his mind he had been expanding on statements said, twisting them with his own depression.

"_Stay away from the house until you're normal! You freak!" _

"_You are never allowed in the cave again!"_

The speedster kept coming back to one thing over and over again. What would Flash have said? Considering other's reactions how would the team have reacted? Would any of them even be sympathetic? Conner probably didn't even understand that kind of relationship, and he was going out with Me'gan. Artemis, they didn't have any sort of positive relationship, unlikely he'd find help from her. Kalder? Doubtful he'd find any help from the _Atlantean_. Robin? The idea of facing the boy sent KF deeper into his depression.

Robin didn't ask if he could go out. He knew that Bruce would say no. So he just headed out, caught a bus to Central City, leaving a note on the counter.

When he arrived at Wally's house, he went up to ring the doorbell.

Rudolph West opened the door, saw Robin (he was wearing his dark sunglasses), "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Wally, I'm a friend."

"That boy doesn't live here anymore. Go away, I don't want your kind here."

The door slammed in Robin's face. That was weird, Robin thought, what did the man mean 'his kind'? From what he had heard Wally's family weren't too happy about him being a meta-human, but he didn't know that there was anything that bad going on.

He walked down the street to Barry's apartment. He'd been there quite a few times, for various reasons.

Robin knocked on the door. Barry opened the door and saw Robin "Hey kid what's up?"

"Is Wally here? I went by his house and his dad said he wasn't there."

"No… He's not here… wait" Barry ran inside robin following as closely behind as he could. "Iris, have you heard from Wally recently?"

"No, I thought he was staying at his father's house until things were worked out with League."

Roy sighed. Wally was still in frozen mode, making sounds once in a while. His face seemed to grow whiter by the minute. He punched in numbers on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Aqualad,"

"Red Arrow, what do you need."

"It's not me… Wally's here… he's not doing well."

"Kid Flash was suspended from the team by Batman."

Roy suppressed a groan "Figures, he didn't even tell you. Look Wally hasn't eaten **anything** for 3 days. You know as well as I do how dangerous that is for him."

"Do you require a rescue?"

"No… Listen, Kaldur I'm only telling you this because you need to understand the situation. Wally was suspended from the team because of his… _Feelings_ towards Robin. His family was notified and they kicked him out. He hasn't been taking it well."

"I'll see if I can contact Flash or Robin. You may want to notify Kid Flash that Artemis and Zatana have announced their, erm, relationship, and I am currently attempting to explain sexuality to Superboy and Miss Martin."

Roy blinked, "Well, I'll let you get back to that."

He looked over to where Wally had been sitting, but the boy was no longer there. Roy's first instinct was to check the floor but the boy was not there either. Only when he heard the apartment's front door close did he realize what had happened. Wally was in no condition to be out. The boy was starving and probably not mentally stable.

Wally walked until he found the place he was looking for. The bridge where he and Robin had first met. That had been only three years ago now. He grabbed the pen and paper he had taken from Roy's place and started to write.

By some miracle, Robin was the first person to find KF. He had thought of the same place, the bridge where they first met.

The boy's breathing was shallow and he was clutching a few pieces of paper. Robin looked up, above them there was the bridge. Wally wouldn't have… Right?

He touched the comm link he always carried in case of emergencies "Robin to whoever's available. I need emergency medical assistance now."

"What's the situation?" Wonder Woman's calm voice spoke through the Link.

"Kid Flash is hurt, if I get help from the police it will compromise his identity. He needs help." Robin tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"There's an abandoned gas station about a block away from your location. Can you make it there?"

"Yes." He had already started to lift the speedster onto his shoulder and half drag, half carry him towards the building.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Robin had arrived by Zeta tube, with Kid Flash, the boy had been taken for emergency treatment. Robin was left gripping the sheets of paper that Wally had been holding.

One of them had his name on it.

_Rob, _

_You're probably going to hate me for this. I know you don't feel the same way about me. I wish we could just have stayed friends because, for me, that would have been enough. I don't think the world is too happy with me lately. Here it is straight out. I love you Rob. Bats kicked me off the team because he didn't want me to be near you. Well, he's going to get his wish. I'm really sorry Rob. I think you should know. I'm really sorry Rob. This letter is Just so you know._

_-Wally_

Instantly the boy was overcome with a mixture of sadness and anger. He rushed to the Zeta tube, heading back to the bat cave.

When he arrived Bruce was staring at some of the screens, hood on, waiting for someone to cause trouble.

"We need to talk," Robin spoke trying to keep his emotions concealed as much as possible.

"Tomorrow, I don't have time for this right now." Batman didn't even turn away from the screens.

"No, we need to talk now." Robin pressed in a few buttons on his holo-glove and the screens went blank.

"What is so important that you can't wait until tomorrow? Did you forget we have a city ridden with psychopaths to watch over?"

"Wally was admitted to a League hospital a little more than an hour ago."

"I am aware."

"He jumped off a bridge, I found him."

"I was on the frequency."

"Do you know why he tried to kill himself?"

"What are you implying?"

"My best friend, no more than that he was my first friend, the first person I ever felt... He nearly died because he didn't think we could be friends anymore, because he was having feelings towards me. Feelings that I might have actually been feeling in return." Robin's anger was barely controlled by this point.

"You are a young boy with mild curiosity, Kid Flash's thoughts are on a much different level."

"Even if you could know that, that's no excuse to through him off the team."

"He would have been allowed to return after he had sorted out his personal issues the same would go for any member of the team."

"That's bull," Robin muttered

"What did you say?"

"That's Bull! That's a fuckin' lie and you know it!" So much for controlling his emotions.

"Go to your room, we'll discuss this when you calm down."

Robin walked back to the Zeta tubes.

"And where do you plan on going?"

"I have some letters to deliver, from that of mine friend that jumped off a bridge."

The boy wonder disappeared into the zeta beam.

Roy, The team, and all of Justice League waited nervously for the doctor to give the verdict.

"Thanks to his super healing, he's stabilized. Physically he's on the road to recovering. Though we don't yet know the extent of mental injuries. He might never be the same again just from the trauma of the last week, not to mention attempted suicide and a serious bump on the head."

"Thank you doctor, when can we go in to see him?" Flash asked

"Now, but only three people at once or you might overwhelm him."

Batman spoke "Flash, Superman and I will go in."

Robin glared "Haven't you already done enough damage?"

"Not your call."

"The kid has a point," Superman spoke hesitantly "I'm not… central to this, I only found out any of this happened after he was already in the hospital."

"And you're the reason he's in this state in the first place. In a traumatized state you would do more harm than good." Red Arrow glared at Batman.

"You are not a member of Justice League or the team, this doesn't concern you."

"Who'd he go to? I know he wasn't at the fortress of solitude or the bat cave. No, he came to my apartment, which means, this does involve me." The tension in the air was painfully tangible.

Kaldur was the one to finally break up the battle "With all due respect, Red Arrow brings up an excellent point. Considering Kid Flash's unknown mental state it would be best if the people who go to see him, at least first are people he is more likely to react positively towards."

"Black Canary, Flash and Red Arrow will go in then." Batman obviously wasn't going to compromise anymore than that so the group left.

Flash opened the door, Wally was hooked up to a lot of machines but he seemed to be doing ok, or as well as could be expected. "Hey, hotshot."

Wally looked up at the group. "Where's Robin?"

"You want to see him?" Canary asked.

"Yeah, is he ok with seeing me?"

Roy quickly exited the room. The black haired boy wonder entered in his place. "Yeah Wally I really want to be here."

The two adults left the room.

"Rob…"

"Dick."

"What?"

"Dick… my real name's Richard Grayson" With that the boy took off his sunglasses, revealing shining blue eyes.

"Dick, I'm really sorry about this." Wally reached up and embraced the boy, kissing him.

Dick kissed back returning his embrace. When they broke apart he smiled "nothing to be sorry about."

Tears started to form in Wally's eyes. "Listen I told them to tell everyone I was ok. But, truth is I'm not sure how much longer I have. Did you give people the letters?"

"Yeah… well I didn't know who one of them goes to."

"Oh," Wally reached in close and whispered something in his ear. Dick's eyes widened slightly, but he remained calm.

"Love you." Wally murmured

"Love you too." The boy wonder replied.

"I just wanted you to know, Before I…" The speedsters eyes closed, "Dick, Rob, don't let them tell you how to feel Ok?"

"I promise."

"Good." The red head went lax and his pulse ceased.

When everyone arrived Robin's mask was back on. "You'll want to read those letters."

_Uncle Barry,_

_I know you're probably mad at me, I mean look at how I turned out. Not only did I end up a freak, something to be looked down upon. But I couldn't even live with it. You were more of a dad to me than my dad ever was. You know all those bruises that I said were from bullies at school? Well, they were from Dad. Mom said never to tell anyone even when he... but then again, It doesn't matter now does it? Thanks for everything, and tell Aunt Iris I'm sorry too._

_-Wally Allen (I hope it's ok that I said this, I know that's not my name but I feels a lot more true than the one I was given now.)_

_Conner,_

_First of all I want to apologize for flirting with Meg'an so much. You two are great together, and I hope you're happy. I'm sure this is kind of confusing to you, but I'm sure you'll understand if I explain it like this; I love him a lot and the idea that my loving him, or my being around would hurt him was too much to bear. Keep trying to talk to Superman, don't lose hope, unlike my dad he's actually a good guy. Try opening up to him and maybe he'll open up in return. _

_-Kid Flash _

_Artemis,_

_I know you're not Green Arrow's niece, but don't let that stop you. Try and get a better relationship with Roy, he's a nice guy once you crack that hard shell. I'm sorry I haven't been very nice to you. Oh, keeping secrets is a bad idea, just tell them the truth about your family._

_-Kid Flash_

_To everyone else who I don't have time to write to,_

_Thank you and I'm so sorry._

_-Kid Flash_

Robin arrived at the obscure address in central city he just placed the note at the door and rang the bell. Not waiting for the recipient to answer the door he disappeared.

_James,_

_You're a great guy and a great friend, no matter what anyone says about how we shouldn't be friends. I know that you have trouble staying on your meds but you need to prove that you aren't like those other guys. So put the suit away for good ok? I won't be able to bail you out anymore. Maybe we'll see each other again some day, maybe we can play darts. But I hope I don't see you on the other side for a long time, or ever because you deserve something better than a person who committed suicide._

_-KF _

**A/n: For those of you who don't know James is the Trickster, he and KF's friendship is confusing but I thought I'd add it. **

**So? Good? Bad? What did you think? Please Review! **


End file.
